Name of the Rose
by Szahara again
Summary: They say promises are made to be broken. Now it's Yuuki's turn to keep a promise made long ago. Can she keep it? KanameYuuki, slight ZeroYuuki, slight AU, Read Warnings at the beginning.


**Warning: This story is slight AU, Kaname didn't give Zero his blood, but Yuuki got back her memories and she's a Pureblood. It will probably turn more into horror, nothing too graphic though.**

**Please tell me what you think, point out mistakes, anything.**

**Discalimer: I own nothing only a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.**

"_One of these mornings_

_won't be very long_

_you will look for me_

_and I'll be gone."_

_Moby – One of These Mornings_

**Chapter 1: One of These Mornings**

It was a beautiful September morning, warm and fresh. Sinlight streamed into the room coating everything in its warm glow. A girl sat in a big heavy-set airmchair, a tray with an empty glass, tea cup and plate resting on a table next to her.

She was almost an ethereal figure, like an angel thrown on earth. The empty glass broke the light like a prism and threw a rainbow of colours onto her long chesnut hair. She wore a simple white dress and a bow on her neck.

Currently, she was reading a leather-bound volume leaning back comfortably in her seat, deep ruby red eyes ran quickly along the lines.

A soft knock broke the peaceful silence, and the girl looked up.

"Come in," she called.

A short blonde haired boy entered the room, he stopped on the threshold and gave a slight bow.

"Excuse me, Yuuki-sama. I'm looking for Kaname-sama…"

"He went out early this morning Aidou-sempai," Yuuki answered smiling. "He's not back yet. Would you like to wait for him?" her ruby eyes showed nothing but sincerity.

"Erm… no, I should go find him. It's a pretty important business…" Aidou trailed off.

"Then do you want to leave a message? … Since I don't know where you can find him…" Yuuki offered.

"Uh, no… I think I should speak to him as soon as possible. I'd better go and look for him right away." Aidou protested and he started to turn away to leave the room.

"You do know that I'm second in charge when Kaname is not here, right?" Yuuki's voice pinned Aidou in his place. "I have the right to make important decisions." Yuuki was the only one who managed to sound commanding and gentle at the same time.

For some reason Aidou suddenly looked distinctly uncomfortable as he slowly turned back to Yuuki. She finally gave a sad sigh.

"Please tell me Aidou-sempai. You know I really hate to order people around…" Yuuki pleaded.

Aidou reluctantly but realized that he couldn't get out of this situation.

"A Level E was sighted in town," he blurted quickly.

"Level E?" Yuuki was confused and bewildered._ "How?"_

That rarely ever happened around here, Level Es appeared in the area but never in the town. Although, they were savage and blood-crazed most of the time, they still had enough common sense (or maybe it was instinct) to stay out of places where Purebloods lived… not to mention two. So Yuuki was very confused.

Aidou now positively looked like someone who wanted the earth to swallow him whole just to escape further questions.

Yuuki finally made up her mind. "What was in the report? This cannot wait for Kaname. We need to do something." She was sure of herself.

Aidou gave in to the authority in her soft voice. "A schoolgirl disappeared yesterday," he said. _"Already?!"_ thought Yuuki.

"Some have seen an unknown vampire in town… the reports said…" Aidou stopped to swallow, his gaze slid to the chess set on the table near the window. "They said the Level E… had silver hair," he finished quietly.

Yuuki's heart almost lurched to a stop in shock. _"Silver hair… I don't know anyone with silver hair… only… only… no…"_

"I need to deal with this alone." Yuuki concluded, her face calm on the outside but her hands grasped the armrest of the chair till her fingertips turned white.

"Yuuki-sama, I cannot let-" Aidou began.

"No. Please Aidou-sempai… it's my duty as a Pureblood. I need to face this alone." Yuuki almost begged. "Please stay here and tell Kaname about this."

She got up and hurried out of the room. The heavy book fell on the floor with a thump before the door could close behind her.

---

Aidou sighed and leaned down to pick up the forgotten book. _Name of the Rose_ he read on the front cover while laying the volume on the table.

"Do you think it was wise to let her go Kaname-sama…" said Aidou almost in a whisper. A shadow detached itself from the corner next to the window where the deep blue curtain met the wall.

"Are you questioning my decisions, Aidou?" the dark haired Pureblood asked.

"Of course not," the blonde protested indignantly. "But Kaname-sama also knows that this is not an average Level E… he's a formidable enemy with his training and not all Level Es lack intelligence. Yuuki-sama might be in danger." Aiou reasoned.

Kaname stood next to the table with the chess set on it, he seemed to have started a chess battle with an imaginary opponent.

"I know all of these well, Aidou. However, I also know that there are things that are overlooked… some promises can never be broken." His white hands moved the small pieces with great care. "Even if these promises displease one… and entail danger for one's important person." The white knight appeared to be threatening the dark king, when the dark queen intercepted the attack and knocked the white knight on its side gently. "Once they are fullfilled… only then can everyone continue on in peace. These promises also require certain sacrifices to be made."

Kaname turned to the window and looked out into the fading garden. Aidou watched the white knight roll across the chess table and tip over the side to fall on the floor.


End file.
